A problem with conventional buffers, such as those based on U.S. Pat. No. 6,636,077, entitled, “High Isolation, Low Power High Speed Multiplexer Circuit,” is that they fail to meet stringent spur level and phase noise requirements in communication and timing systems, creating a need for a buffer that does meet stringent requirements.